The primary goal of the MOPP grant is to improve cancer therapeutics by performing translational research based on a better understanding of tumor cell survival and drug resistance. Implicated in performing translational research is the ability to transfer information gained from the basic sciences to the clinical situation. In order to attain this goal, MOPP investigators must be provided a centralized mechanism to collect, store, process, analyze, and interpret test results from human tissues, in consonance with specific objectives of the MOPP projects and protocols. The Pathology Core will assist MOPP investigators by accurately characterizing clinical samples of tissues and cells by routine and specialized morphologic techniques thereby allowing valid correlation with translational studies.